


callback

by falchion



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Community: ffxv-kinkmeme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, idk how to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falchion/pseuds/falchion
Summary: Fill from the XV kink meme:Noct gets a phone call that he can't ignore while Prompto is riding him. He answers it and has to try to keep his voice controlled while Prompto, the little shit, does everything he can to make that impossible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> glanced at the prompt, groaned into my hands because it was 1am, opened one note and proceeded to not sleep until it was done. thanks, anon.

Prompto is halfway down Noctis' cock when his phone rings, the incessant vibrations sending a loud noise through the room from it's place on the bedside drawer.

 

Noctis flinches in surprise, as does Prompto, accidentally pushing himself slightly further down onto him in the process. The prince lets out a loud groan as Prompto sucks him in deeper, momentarily distracting him from the phone going off beside them.

 

"Ignore it," Prompto breathes, reaching down for Noctis' cock to guide it inside him further, and Noctis hums in agreement, his hands moving downward to cup at Prompto's ass.

 

After a few more rings the phone cuts off, and Noctis finally takes the time to fully appreciate the feeling of Prompto tight around his cock. "You feel good," he breathes, the blond sinking down and letting his mouth fall open in pleasure.

 

Above him, Prompto's face has begun to turn pink, and he leans downwards for a kiss.

 

Prompto's arms wrapped around his back, Noctis takes the cue and begins thrusting into him from behind, enjoying the way his breathing turns erratic, soft sighs of pleasure coming from him with every movement. Noctis' hands reach downward to pull at Prompto's thighs, adjusting him in his lap so that he can set up a decent pace.

 

He's halfway there and just gaining momentum when the phone starts to buzz again, and Prompto breaks off from the half-formed moan that had been coming from his chest. "Augh," he says, his voice strained, "can't you turn it off?" he asks.

 

With a sigh, Noctis pauses his movements. "Pass it here," he says outstretching his arm, and Prompto leans back enough to grip at his phone and toss in onto the bed.

 

Noctis picks it up from where it had dropped, and his face falls as he sees who had been the one ringing him. "Shit," he says, voice dropping, "it's my dad."

 

"K-King Regis?" Prompto asks, and Noctis makes a grim face. He's about to usher Noctis to drop the phone and continue fucking him when he realises that the prince was actually _unlocking_  his phone, and in the process of putting it to his ear. "Noct," he hisses, grinding his hips impatiently, "what are you _doing_?"

 

"I can't just ignore my father," Noctis replies, his eyebrows knitting together. "He rarely calls me. Something important could have happened."

 

Prompto groans and leans forward, so that his face is against the crook of Noctis' shoulder. "Your cock is balls deep in me, dude," he says, wiggling his hips to remind him exactly what position they were in at that moment.

 

"Yeah," Noctis says, his mouth twisting, "sorry. But you know I can't..."

 

"Yeah, yeah, King of Lucis and whatnot, I get it," Prompto says, his voice leaning towards a sulk. He was getting used to the cock that was now sitting motionless inside of him, stretching him out in a way that made him feel full, but not stimulating enough to bring him any sort of pleasure. He let out a long, dramatic sigh.

 

Then, Noctis began speaking. "Father?" he said, his voice adopting the formal tone he often spoke to his father with. Prompto has to work to suppress a smirk, because that haughty voice that now spoke in that royal register had been moments ago uttering filthy promises into the base of his neck.

 

It had sounded so much better then - it was the real Noct, not the one that wore stuffy suits and held his head tilted upwards, speaking words that rolled off his tongue in an unnatural way or in lies. No, Prompto didn't quite like Noctis when he was playing the role of prince.

 

Hoisting himself upwards, Prompto re-adjusts himself in Noctis' lap, before placing his hands on Noctis' chest. The prince gives him an inquisitive look as he's listening to his father speak, and with nothing but a grin to his face, Prompto pushes Noctis downwards so his back is flush against the bed.

 

"Prompto, what are you - _aah_ ," Noctis' question is cut off halfway as Prompto slides his hips downwards, dragging sweet friction from Noctis' cock inside him.

 

"Yes," Prompto breathes, his head tilting back as he begins to set a pace, raising himself on his knees and pushing downwards again onto his cock, warmth blooming in the pit of his stomach.

 

"Hey, stop," Noctis says, holding the phone's receiver away from him, "I'm on the _phone_ -"

 

"And I have your cock up my ass," Prompto retorts, shaking his head. "Don't pay me any attention," he says, swivelling his hips downwards and only managing to conceal the grin that was forming on his lips at his friend's distraught expression, "I'll take care of it."

 

Noctis is about to reply when his father's voice comes louder through the phone. "Noctis, are you there?" he says, voice gravelly through the receiver, and Noctis scrambles to pick the phone up from where he'd dropped it beside him.

 

"A- Sorry," he says, "I got - _ah_  - distracted by something for a second. So you said - " he pauses and quickly holds the phone away from him as Prompto picks up his pace, sinking himself deeper onto his cock, "you said that there were being changes to the palace guard?"

 

Oh, so Noctis was actually going to pay him no attention? Prompto had said that in jest, but since Noctis wanted to play at this game, he wasn't going to let him off easy. After all, he was quite competitive.

 

Prompto leans back and puts his hands to Noctis' thighs, gripping the soft flesh there hard as he began to thrust himself back even faster. A loud groan escapes his throat as his cock begins to hit him at the right angle, and with his head thrown back he can't hold the sounds back at all.

 

He knows he must look a sight, too, with the way that Noctis' eyes are raking over him unabashedly, his lips parted and eyebrows furrowed as he tries his best to keep his composure as he spoke to his father.

 

And it was beautiful to Prompto, seeing the way that Noctis fought so hard to keep himself from gasping, from letting his father know exactly what it was he was doing as he spoke to him in that moment. He could see Noctis on the verge of giving in to pleasure as he ground his hips hard, biting back his groans to the back of his neck and held his eyes screwed tight as he tried - and failed - to listen to whatever mundane information it was his father was trying to spout to him.

 

WIth a smile, Prompto takes a hand from Noctis' thigh and grips himself over his cock, jerking himself off in time to his own pace.

 

This time, Noctis lets out a loud, audible groan.

 

"Noctis, is everything okay?" Noctis' eyes go wide in alarm as he realises that his father had _heard_ that. The prince hesitates, swallowing before he answers.

 

"Everything's fine," he says quickly, "I just. A bug," he lies. Noctis shuts his eyes - he can't take the visual of Prompto practically bouncing on his cock with his body arched beautifully like that. Noctis shoves his fist into his mouth for good measure, in effort to muffle the groans he's no doubt letting slip by.

 

Prompto snorts, slightly impressed that Noctis was going to such extremes to keep himself dignified in front of his father. However, he's curious as to how far he's really willing to go. And so, half due to this unspoken game they've created, and half due to his own urge to get fucked hard,  Prompto pushes himself down onto Noctis' cock hard. And then, "C'mon, Noct," he groans loudly. " _Fuck me_. Want your cock so bad. Wanna feel you for the next _week_ ," he breathes, making no effort to keep his voice down knowing full well that his voice was quite possibly reaching the king on the other side.

 

And judging by the look on Noctis' face, he's fairly certain it did.

 

"Sorry father, I'm going to have to call you back." And without even listening for his fathers reply, Noctis disconnects the call and tosses the phone to the side, uncaring of where it landed.

 

"You think you're funny, don't you," Noctis breathes, his voice cracking as he forces himself up, their positions on the bed shifting. His cock slips from Prompto's ass as he hauls the blond over, prying his legs apart.

 

Prompto gasps at the sudden display of strength, but he secretly melts into the touch. "I don't think I can ever show my face in front of your father again," Prompto says, his face turning pink in embarrassment.

 

Noctis chuckles, and with one quick movement slides his cock back into Prompto's ass, and Prompto groans. "Good thing the one you serve is _me_ , then," he says, his voice low in Prompto's ear.

 

Prompto lets out a whimper, and lets Noctis fuck him until he can't move anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> dude this kink meme is dangerous i have like 14 tabs open that im considering filling, wish me luck.


End file.
